


I Don't Care

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Deucalion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: God, they had just been making out. Stiles hadn’t known that taking Deucalion’s glasses off would cause such a reaction, and being pushed out of the man’s lap and onto the floor had definitely been a surprise. But the way Deucalion has backed away from him, like he was afraid, tore at Stiles’ heart.





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Stiles was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, guilt sitting heavy in his stomach. Deucalion was standing just a foot away from him, his shoulders shaking as he sucked in ragged lungfuls of air. Stiles wiped at his own face, annoyed at himself for being so emotional when this was all his fault. 

God, they had just been making out. Stiles hadn’t known that taking Deucalion’s glasses off would cause such a reaction, and being pushed out of the man’s lap and onto the floor had definitely been a surprise. But the way Deucalion has backed away from him, like he was  _ afraid _ , tore at Stiles’ heart. 

“Don’t,” Deucalion snapped, backing further away from Stiles with his arms outstretched. “Don’t touch me.”

“Deuc,” Stiles said, voice whisper soft as he took a half step forward. 

When they had first gotten together, Stiles had asked why Deucalion never took off his sunglasses. He hadn’t meant it in any way, he had just wanted to make sure Deucalion knew he didn’t have to wear them in Stiles’ presence if he didn’t want to. Deucalion had gotten defensive though, snapping at Stiles about the scars that the glasses covered. He hadn’t brought it up again, nor had he seen Deucalion without his glasses. 

Now that Stiles was looking at Deucalion's entire face, he could see why he had wanted to keep his eyes covered. The scars weren’t the worst part in Stiles’ opinion. Sure they were bad, raised, jagged patches of scarred skin running around his eyes, but his eyes themselves were the worst. Both his iris and pupils were a milky white, but the rest of his eye was a deep, blood-red. Stiles had never seen anything like them before, and all he could think was that they looked painful. 

“I know what they look like. Don’t draw it out, Stiles. Just leave,” Deucalion snapped, and Stiles could see the tense line to his shoulders.

“Deuc,” Stiles began, stepping closer when Deucalion didn’t move back. “I’m not going to leave. I don’t care about your eyes.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Deucalion’s voice was deep, rumbling out of his chest but his face looked pained. The lines etched into his forehead were deeper than ever before, his jaw stiff and his lips pulling down into a frown.

“Hey,  _ hey _ ,” Stiles said, reaching out and grabbing one of Deucalion's hands, finally able to tug his boyfriend closer. “I don’t care what your eyes look like.”

“You don’t believe that. You  _ can’t  _ believe that,” Deucalion told him, but he fell into Stiles when he was pulled forward, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder as his own continued to shake.

“They just look painful. Like they hurt. Do they?” Stiles asked, rubbing a hand up in what he hoped to be soothing circles along Deucalion’s back.

“They’re  _ hideous _ ,” Deucalion said, though it sounded like a token protest, especially with the way he was clinging to Stiles’ back.

“Who told you that?” Stiles asked into Deuc’s hair. 

Deucalion shook his head, so Stiles didn’t press. He knew Deucalion had been married, a few years ago, but that the divorce hadn’t been a pleasant affair, and Stiles could make his own assumptions. He just held Deucalion a tighter and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's temple, happy to just hold him until he felt up to talking again.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we gooo, another sweet one  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
